Just Visiting
by xcountrygurlx
Summary: A funeral brings Zoe Hart back to Bluebell for the weekend. She sees her old friends, the town, and the boy that she once loved. How will they feel when the weekend is up and she has to go back to New York? Set after Season 2
1. Chapter 1

I looked at my watch as I got off the plane, pulling my small suitcase behind me. We were going to have to be quick if we wanted to make it on time. We had to make it on time. It was inappropriate to be late to a funeral, especially when you've been gone for six months. My eyes scanned the crowd as quickly as possible until they fell on a woman dressed in a sundress. I made my way to her, suddenly self-conscious that my outfit was too sophisticated for the southern town.

"Thanks for picking me up, I know there's probably a lot to do today in town." I gave her a sad smile and she leaned down to hug me.

"I can always make time for my favorite New Yorker. Now we have to hurry, but I want to hear all about your fellowship." She said as she took some of the bag out of my hands.

"Annabeth, before we go, do you think this is okay to wear? I mean I'm not really sure what southern mourning is like." I timidly asked her while looking down at my 3/4 length black dress that I had paired with some sandals and sunglasses. It would keep me cool in the Alabama het, but it was respectful.

"You'll be fine, I'm changing when we get back to the house quick. I just didn't want to have to be sadder than I already am by wearing black before I had to," she explained. I nodded and followed her out to the Navigator.

"So how is everyone?"

"They're doing okay considering. It just came as a shock for most f us, people don't just die in Bluebell unless they're over 80. I can't remember the last time we had a funeral for someone so young," she replied, a bit of sadness evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. When I got the call, I was floored. I just couldn't believe it. It's such a tragedy, she was so young," I recalled.

"We'll let's not dwell on the sadness before the funeral. We can't show up all teary eyed. How was New York?" She questioned as she made her way onto the highway to get back to Bluebell.

"It's good, busy."

"Any new boys since we last talked?"

"No, not really. I mean I've met some guys, but no one special. No one wants to date a surgeon because they have no free time."

"I'm sure you'll meet someone soon." I nodded, appreciating her reassuring thoughts. "So how long are you in town for?"

"Just until tomorrow, I have an appendectomy scheduled for early Monday morning."

"Darn. I was hoping we would have some more time to catch up. Lavon's going to be upset."

"I know, I wish I had more time, but duty calls. How is he anyway?"

"He's doing alright. The whole accident thing has kind of thrown off the town, so after the funeral he's just hoping that things start to go back to normal," she reported and went on to inform me about all the other town gossip, skipping over my former neighbor. I didn't ask and she didn't tell. I would know soon enough anyway.

She pulled into Lavon's driveway and helped me get my things out of the car before running inside to change. The boys were already at the church, serving as ushers, so I didn't have to worry about any awkward confrontations just yet.

I felt guilty almost immediately after thinking that. It was incredibly selfish of me to be worrying about that when someone had just died. Annabeth came running downstairs and hopped back in the car, now wearing a black sleeveless dress with a gray cardigan over it.

The church parking lot was packed, so we parked at the Rammer Jammer and walked over. I admitted to her that I was a bit nervous to see everyone after being gone so long and leaving how I did. She reassured me that right now, no one was worried about that. In front of the steps was a huge poster board with a picture on it and a name written under it in cursive.

'Magnolia Breeland' it read, with this year's school picture above. We hurriedly went inside and sat in the first seats we could find.

I scanned the room quickly, seeing Lemon and Brick in the first pew, clinging onto each other. Wade was up front with Lavon and had yet to see me. Rose spotted me first. She quietly got up from her seat next to her parents and slid in next to me.

"Zoe, I can't believe you came," she whispered and hugged me gently. Her eyes were red from crying. I surveyed the rest of her, noting her black eye and the cast on her left arm.

"Of course I came. I needed to make sure you were okay. We need to talk later." I instructed sternly right before the ceremony started. She nodded and then looked up at Pastor Mayfair, who stood left to the closed casket.

"Magnolia Breeland was a lot of things; passionate, fun-loving, caring, and funny to name a few. She brought joy to those around her and loved being the center of attention. To lose someone so young is truly tragic and devastating. But now she is living better than any of us. You may question why she was taken from us at such a young age, well that answer is simple. God needed her in heaven to help him with the rest of us. She may be the lucky one, some might go as far to say. She is up in heaven with Jesus right now while we are on earth, with a huge hole in our hearts. A hole that cannot be fixed or forgotten. Magnolia's love of life perplexed me. She was youthful and energetic and I often questioned just where she got so much spunk from. Was it from her father? Her sister? But I got my answer today. She got it from God. He blessed her with a bubbly personality so she can heal the ones who were having a bad day, or feeling down. God gave us all a gift for 16 years that we took for granted. We didn't expect to have her taken from us so soon. But she wouldn't have wanted this. A gathering in her honor, yes, for sure she would want that," the congregation gave out a subtle chuckle, knowing it was true. "But she certainly would not have wanted to see everyone so upset. She would be running around, making jokes to get people to laugh to heal their hurt. Which is why we are all here today; to try and heal that hurt, just like she would have wanted us to." Reverend Mayfair continued until finally, a slideshow of Magnolia played and we were asked to join the Breeland family in the cemetery for the internment.

Brick and Lemon stood outside the doors, thanking people for joining them today and for being so supportive. We waited patiently in line and I couldn't help but be at a loss of words. What do you say to someone who has lost a daughter? A sister? I didn't have much time to think because Annabeth and I were next in line.

"Dr. Hart, thank you for coming in for this. We really appreciate it." Lemon said with tears coming down her face. She pulled me into a hug, which I accepted.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Lemon, truly. If there is anything I can do, please just let me know." I squeezed her hand supportively as I made my way to Brick. He had been trying to keep it together for the whole service, but he was starting to break down.

"Dr. Hart," he said weakly, the tears pooling around his eyes.

"Brick, I am incredibly sorry. She was a great girl an I was lucky to have met her." I said, not wanting to bring up how I taught her to drive, seeing as that was how she died.

"I know, she sure was something else, wasn't she?" We both leaned in for a hug and her reluctantly let go.

"Thank you for coming back for this, it means a lot to Lemon and I." He said sadly and I have him a small smile.

"Of course, anything for you Brick." I touched his shoulder meaningfully.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Than I don't feel so bad about the favor I'm about to ask. You see, Lemon and I were thinking about going to our lake house for the summer. We just need to get out of Bluebell for now. Everything here is just a constant reminder of her. I was wondering if you could stay for the summer and work at the practice?" The man in front of me was the picture of a broken man. I was taken by surprise and didn't know what to say.

"Oh, Brick, wow. I wish I could, but I'm all settled in New York and-"

"Just think about it, please. I don't want to leave the town in the hands of someone they don't know. You know how long it took for them to warm up to you. Just let me know." Brick said as he moved on to greet the next mourner. I stood there for a second, frozen. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't come back to Bluebell, New York was my home now, but he was hurting so bad. I understood that he couldn't here. I was truly torn, before I was ripped from my own brain when I saw six members of the football team carry her casket to the hearse that was waiting. I watched Brick and Lemon get in a car behind the hearse and knew it was time to head to the ceremony. I pulled my sunglasses over my eyes, feeling them start to well up. I didn't know Magnolia that well, but it was sad to see the whole town hurting, especially Brick and Lemon. It was definitely sad, but a bit moving how everyone in town came out today to support them. I met with Annabeth who was standing near the Navigator, waiting for me.

"There you are, we still have to wait for the boys because they walked here." She said and hopped in the front seat. I knew I should let Lavon have the passenger seat, but that would leave me with Wade in the backseat. I reluctantly climbed in the SUV's second row and we waited in silence.

"What did Brick say to you?" She asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

"He asked me to stay," I answered, a bit of reluctance in my voice. I knew that people wouldn't understand that I can't just drop everything and move back.

"What'd you say?"

"I haven't given him a definite answer yet, but there's no way I can stay. My life is in New York."

"Ya ever thought that maybe if your life was completely in New York that you wouldn't have come back here for the funeral? You didn't really know her, so if you were completely done with Bluebell, why'd you come back?" She responded. She didn't intend to hurt my feelings, but it sounded like she still had some animosity towards me for leaving. Maybe I shouldn't have come back. This was just going to stir up drama and Lord knows the people of Bluebell don't need that right now.

"I never thought I would see the day that my favorite doctor came back to my town." I recognized his voice immediately, not that it was a hard one to forget, but the frequent calls didn't hurt.

"Lavon!" I said, maybe a little too enthusiastically for this somber day. I jumped out of the car and jumped into his arms. I was really crying now. I didn't realize how much I had missed him until I saw him again.

"I'm so sorry about everything that's happened." I sobbed as he held me tight.

"These kinds of things happen sometimes. There's nothing you can do about it." He sounded sad, but ready to move on. I pulled away and pushed my sunglasses up on top of my head and wiped my tears. I took a deep breath and laid eyes on him for the first time in half a year.

"Hi Wade." I said quietly. He nodded at me.

"Doctor Hart." His voice wasn't overly friendly, but it wasn't rude either. It was just Wade.

"Well we should get going guys, don't want to be the last ones there." Annabeth ushered us back into the car. Wade slid in the backseat with me, but kept his focus out the window.

"So, how'd it happen anyway?" I asked once we had settled into silence.

"Well once you left, her and Rose got real close because Magnolia had just been dumped and Rose was out of a best friend. They were driving to Mobile to go shopping and it was raining. She slid across the highway and hit a tree on the other side. It's a miracle Rose made it, you should have seen the car." Lavon recounted. I instantly felt a pang of guilt because he made it pretty clear that Rose must have been in a pretty dark place to reach out to Magnolia.

"I can't even imagine." I mumbled, looking down at my hands. My eyes wandered over to Wade, who was still looking out the window. I took a breath and my hand ventured over to his. I lightly tapped it with my pinky finger. His head turned towards me.

"Can we talk later?" I mouthed to him. He nodded slowly, and I could see the hurt in his eyes. Maybe it was because this was such a sad day, or maybe it was because he has been like this since I left, I don't know, but he wasn't Wade anymore. At least he wasn't the Wade I knew.

The internment was equally as sad; the sight of Brick and Lemon crying made me start to cry. I don't think there was a dry eye in the place. I pulled my sunglasses over my eyes, as did many people. I was standing next to Wade awkwardly as Reverend Mayfair said some more words about Magnolia. He must have seen the tears coming down my face because he put his left arm around me and pulled me into his chest. I moved closer to him, glad to have some sort of comfort. After Brick and Lemon laid flowers down on the casket, everyone slowly started to disperse form the cemetery.

"I'm just going to be a minute." I told Lavon. He nodded as I walked off.

"Hey Harley, it's me. I know you're probably surprised to be hearing from me now, but I'm only in town for one night, it was sort of a last minute thing. Brick actually asked me to stay, and I know I can't, but there's something inside of me that knows that it's not right to leave these people here without a doctor that they don't know. I wish I know what you would've done if you were me. You'd probably stay here and save the day, but that's not me. I tried doing that before and it obviously didn't turn out well," I paused for a second before continuing, "I'll try and come by tomorrow and clean up some of these weeds. I love you." I touched the headstone and backed away. The three of them were waiting for me at the car.

"Sorry, I'm ready now." I assured and climbed back into the car. While sitting there, I couldn't help but notice how nice Wade looked in his suit. It reminded me of the night we first got together.

When we got back to Lavon's, Wade headed to the gatehouse to change and I went up to the spare bedroom at Lavon's. The carriage house wasn't occupied, but it was dusty, seeing as no one had been in there for 6 months. I changed into a pair of jeans and a blouse and went down stairs to find Lavon cooking dinner.

"Smells good, what're we having?"

"Chicken Marsala." He answered, but we went back to silence after that.

"Look, Zoe, I know what Brick asked you, and I just wanted you to know that you wouldn't only be doing him a favor, but you'd be doing the whole town a favor. It hasn't been the same since you left. Wade, for one, mopes around constantly, Rose is lonelier now more than ever, Annabeth has no one to have girl time with for the rest of the summer, and honestly, I just miss my best friend." I was a bit shocked by his speech.

"Lavon, I miss you guys so much, but I can't just give up my life in New York to move back here."

"Well why not? If Lavon Hayes's memory serves him correctly, you gave up your life in Bluebell to move back to New York." I sighed; I knew no one would understand why I can't stay. 

"Lavon, please don't do this. I'm sorry, alright, but I just can't." I made myself clear and he went back to cooking. We sat in silence until Annabeth came back down and Wade entered not shortly after.

"So what time is your flight tomorrow Zoe?" Annabeth asked me when we had sit down for dinner.

"9:30. It's a Redeye back to JFK. I get in at 6 and have an appendectomy scheduled for 7:30."

"Oh, that's nice. So what's New York like this time of year?"

"It's just starting to get warmer, the flowers are blooming. It's beautiful. Nothing like down here though. And I don't get to see the outside very much. Just when I'm walking to and from work."

"How long are your shifts?"

"Regularly 10 hours, but if a trauma comes in, I've been there for a solid 34 hours once because right at the end of my shift, a bus crash happened, so we were filled. I had to stay the next 14 hours and then I worked my next 10 hour shift. That was a long few days for sure." I remembered, noting how tired I was.

"Wow, sounds like you're living the dream up there Doc." Wade said sarcastically. I stifled a little laugh, but took a slight offense to it.

"I am. I'm doing what I love." We finished dinner and drank a bit of wine before Lavon and Annabeth headed to bed because it was a long day.

"So, I guess we can have that talk now." Wade said when Annabeth and Lavon were out of earshot.

"Wade, I just wanted to start off by saying I'm sorry. I should have told you in a better way that I wasn't coming back, it's just I was so busy, and I didn't know what to say."

"A phone call would have sufficed."

"I know, and that's why I'm apologizing. You deserved at least a phone call. Are you mad?"

"Zoe, I told you I loved you and then I don't hear from you for six months. I want to be mad, but I'm not. I'm not mad."

"Then what are you?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I didn't expect to see your face again, so I didn't really have a huge speech planned if ya know what I mean. But you'll be gone by tomorrow anyway, so what's the point?" He said softly, which shocked me. I hadn't expected him to just give up.

"The point is that I want us to be okay."

"Doc, you're leaving the state to go live 1,000 miles away. It's useless." He said even quieter as he put his beer down and walked out the door. I stood there, alone in the kitchen, with his last sentence flooding my brain.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood frozen for a few seconds before my brain went into overdrive. I wiped a few stray tears from my cheeks and grabbed my purse from the spare bedroom. I grabbed Lavon's keys and took off through the front door. I hopped in the car and drove. I drove until I was out of Bluebell because even just being in that house again made me want to stay. I pulled off to the side of the abandoned highway.

I can't stay here. I can't let them suck me back in. I destroyed too many people's lives while I was here the last time. I fit in in New York. I minded my own business and everyone else minded theirs. But here, it was completely different. When I first arrived here, I was shocked because I thought places like these only existed on television. I had too much history here. I couldn't resume living next to Wade after what he and I went through. I can't just be friends with Wade, and I definitely couldn't get back together with him. I haven't dated anyone since Wade because no one made me as happy as he did. And no one hurt me as much as he had. I didn't want to have to go through that again.

I didn't realize I was still crying until I felt a teardrop hit my hand. A few more dropped down to the steering wheel and I had enough of it. I wasn't going to let something that happened six months ago ruin the rest of my visit. But who was I kidding? I still wasn't over Wade.

I looked over my shoulder before pulling out onto the road. My eyes were threatening to spill the tears that were building up again. Why did I let him get to me still?

"God." I said out loud, annoyed that my body felt the need to keep producing tears. My hands were shaking on the steering wheel and before I knew it, the tears were clouding my eyes. I took my hand off of the steering wheel to clear my vision, but the car started swerving to the opposite side of the highway. I made my best attempt to straighten the car, but my vision was foggy still, and it all happened so fast. I didn't have time to register what was happening before Lavon's car slammed into something, or something slammed into it.

For the split second afterwards, I was so shaken up that I was confused as to what had happened. I managed to pick my head up from the window slowly and take a deep breath. My hands were shaking to a point where they couldn't even hold my cell phone, let alone dig it out of my pocket. I slowly lifted an arm to my head. I touched my forehead and took it away and looked at my fingers. Blood. My brain was blank beside the thought of finding the phone. I managed to bring it out of my pocket and dial a number.

"911, what's your emergency?"

Wade's P.O.V.

The fact that Zoe Hart thought that she could come back into town after practical radio silence for six months made me furious. I was furious that she thought that she could do that, but I couldn't be furious at her. She was doing what she had to do, but she drove me crazy. I had mentally prepared myself to never have to face her again, but here I was, storming back to the gatehouse, leaving her in the kitchen.

She made me feel all these kinds of emotions at once; anger, frustration, happiness, love, fear. I just wanted to be able to have a moment to breathe and process what was happening.

It didn't take long to grasp the fact that she was only in town for tonight. Of course she was, she couldn't be bothered with her busy life to actually think about us in Bluebell. Her being town brought up the feelings I had for her when she left. The feelings that I had long buried, with much struggle. I tossed my t-shirt onto the floor and took off my jeans and turned off the lights. I sat in bed, thinking for a while.

Zoe Hart was going to put me in an early grave, that's for sure. I tossed and turned until the day's events finally took their toll on me and I drifted off to a light slumber.

Not an hour later, my phone was ringing on the nightstand next to me. I swear to God, if this was Zoe Hart wanting to do more talking I was going to freak out. I didn't open my eyes, but I just reached over and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I mumbled, not checking the number on the phone.

"Is this Wade Kinsella?" The voice didn't register in my mind, but maybe because I was half asleep. I grumbled a response.

"We have you listed here as an emergency contact for Zoe Hart here at Mobile Regional Hospital?"

"Okay, what are you saying?" I was sitting up in bed now, fully awake.

"She was involved in an accident tonight. Can you come here?" The nurse asked. Of course I could go there; when you say that someone who has you listed as their emergency contact had been in an accident, you can always make it.

"Yes, I'll be there." I spoke quickly while gathering my clothes from the floor. I threw on my jacket and left the house, grabbing my keys. The drive to Mobile was slower than I would have liked, but I wasn't about to get myself in an accident. The roads were deserted except for a cop car up ahead. I reduced my speed, but noticed that he wasn't monitoring speed. He was there with a tow truck and another officer. They had cordoned off a section on the side of the road. The tow truck had an SUV hooked up to it. The SUV was Lavon's navigator, and the tree next to it looked like it had lost the battle with the car. It was snapped in half and branches lay everywhere. I didn't stop though because seeing the scene only made me want to get to her faster.

I practically ran into the hospital's emergency department when I arrived. I approached the receptionist with vigor.

"Hi, I was called about an hour ago, my girlfriend, or my uh, friend, is here!" I stumbled out.

"Okay, what's her name?"

"Zoe Hart." She nodded, typing into her computer.

"Okay, let me take you back." She brought me to double doors and swiped her key card.

"She should be down the hall on the left." She told me, pointing. I thanked her and jogged down the hallway. I took the left and saw her immediately. I stopped jogging and watched her for a moment. She was sitting on a gurney off to the side in the hallway. She was looking down at her hands in her lap. They were slightly shaking.

"Doc." I said as I approached her. Her head whipped up. She didn't say anything, but tears flooded her eyes. I embraced her, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay, you're fine. You're going to be okay." I whispered in her ear and let her cry for a few moments. She pulled away and wiped her eyes. Her breathing had slowed. It was then that I noticed she had a few stitches above her right eyebrow and a few cuts and scrapes on the rest of her.

"What happened?"

"I don't, I don't know. Or I don't remember. I just remember taking Lavon's keys and just driving and then the car was swerving, and my vision was foggy and I couldn't see. He's going to be so mad." She whispered before a few more tears spilled.

"Lavon will be fine, I promise. He'll just be glad that you weren't hurt more." I checked her over once again, ensuring that she was, in fact, not hurt any more. She nodded.

"Thanks for coming. I didn't know who they would call."

"I was your emergency contact they said."

"Yeah, guess I never changed it from when we…" She trailed off.

"Yeah." I finished for her. "So when can you leave?" I tried to relieve the tension.

"Any minute. They said as soon as someone showed up to take me home. Does Lavon know?" I shook my head no. She sighed.

"I should probably call him." She said and reached for her cell phone.

"Let me do it." I told her and took a few steps away.

"This better be important Wade, it's 3 in the morning." Lavon grumbled, probably much like what I sounded like when I answered the phone, not too long ago.

"Lavon, it's Zoe. She's in the hospital. She crashed your car."

"What do you mean she's in the hospital? Is she okay?" He sounded much more alert now and I heard Annabeth whispering questions in the background.

"She's going to be okay. Just a few stitches and bruises. They're releasing her soon, but I just thought you should know for when you wake up and you don't have a car."

"How bad is it?" He was afraid to ask.

"I didn't get a long time to check it over, but she basically wrapped it around a tree. It might be totaled, I'm not sure." He sighed, but thanked me for coming to get her. I hung up the phone and walked back over to her. She looked up at me expectantly.

"He's not mad, I told you that. He was worried, that's all." We waited until the doctor signed her release papers with strict instructions to take it easy the next few days.

"I don't know if flying for 9 hours tomorrow is what the doctor had in mind when he said take it easy."

"When have I ever done what I'm told?" She remarked, clicking her tongue. I smiled, she rarely did what she's told.

"You make a good point, Doc." I took the keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door. I opened her door for her and she gingerly got in. She rested back in the seat while I hopped in the driver's seat. I started the car and made my way in the direction of home.

"Ready to go home Doc?" I tried to make casual conversation on the 45 minute trip home.

"Well I don't really have a choice do I? We're already on our way." She giggled at my statement before I clarified.

"Come on Doc, this ain't your home anymore and you know it. I meant New York."

"Oh," She paused and for a second I worried that I had offended her. "Yeah, I guess I'm ready. It's not easy to go though."

"Then don't." I simply stated.

"Wade, you know I can't stay."

"I know, I've heard you say it, but what's really keeping you there?"

"My life, that's where I live now."

"But you were just as easily living your life here not long ago. You have no actual reason to go back there, and we need you here." I stated. We weren't arguing, but she was getting agitated at my convincing ways. I knew that there would be no convincing Zoe Hart though. She only did what she wanted to do, so if she wanted to stay, she would have to come to that decision on her own terms. I pulled into the driveway and went to open her door.

We met Lavon at the door in his pajamas and he thanked me and helped Zoe inside. I turned around to head back to the car.

"Hey Wade?" I slowly turned around to face her, raising my eyebrows.

"Thank you for saving me tonight." She said before closing the door. I nodded and made my way back to the gatehouse. I wasn't saving her, she could take care of herself; I went tonight because I was selfish. I went tonight to make sure for myself that she was okay. Because if she wasn't, I don't think I would have been able to live with myself.

It was almost morning now. And the sunrise in the south is one of the most indescribably beautiful things that you can experience. I made my way up the stairs and sat on her old wicker chair on my porch. My mind flashed back to the night she asked me to be her "out in public, real life, everyone knows about, boyfriend." That was the night that changed my life. The night that I willed myself that I would be different this time. The night that I set myself up for failure. I stayed on my porch, watching the sunrise. Zoe and I used to do it sometimes when neither of us could sleep. Even before we got together, she would sit on her porch, and I on mine. She would wave slightly when she made her way out to her porch with a blanket wrapped around her. I would nod in reply and smile slightly. Starting my day with Zoe Hart was nothing new, but I surely was surprised when I saw her walking across the yard, blanket wrapped around her, and then climb up the steps to her old porch. She had a cup of coffee in her hands and was wearing a pair of yoga pants, a sweatshirt, and her hair was pulled up, her glasses resting on her nose. That was a rare sight that I only got to see those nights when we both looked up at the star ridden sky and watch as it turned from black to purple, to red, to orange, to pink, and then a light blue. And then when we were together, I saw her like that more often, but in the past six months I haven't seen her in anything, let alone have the privilege of seeing her in such a vulnerable state.

I quickly contemplated what I should do; I could say something, or resort to the old nod. I wasn't given much time to think, so I just nodded and she smiled and gave a small, cordial wave. We both sat and watched the sky, glad that we could have a sort of familiarity amid all of the chaos surrounding the town. Eventually, she got up and left the porch, making her way back to Lavon's. I didn't dare move first because I was enthralled by her presence. I knew it would take another death to bring her back after she left today, so I watched her for as long as I could. I tried to memorize every last detail of her face, her hair, her body. Time ran out though, when she stood up. I was overwhelmed with emotion when she did that; it felt like she was leaving for New York all over again. I knew that even if I did see her again before she left, it wouldn't be the same. It would never be the same again.

"Stay," I whispered, barely audible. By the time I realized what I was saying, I was yelling it across the lawn. She turned around and started making her way towards me. I swallowed hard, knowing I was in for it now.

"That's all I needed to hear." She whispered, dropping the blanket at her feet and wrapping her arms around my neck. Her lips crashed into mine, and I stood paralyzed for a second. Then my mind caught up with my actions and I kissed her back, hard. God I had missed her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

"What does this mean?" I asked her when we finally broke apart.

"I- I don't know. I haven't really thought about it…" She trailed off, pursing her lips together.

"I'm sorry," she said, posing it more like a question than a statement. "I have to go." She turned around and left me standing alone on my porch, in the murky glow of the fresh morning.

I stood for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Maybe this didn't mean she would be staying in Bluebell after all. Maybe she just got caught up in the moment and didn't realize that kissing me without the intentions of staying in Bluebell was cruel. I was just starting to move on from her; my life was just getting back to normal.

I didn't know what this meant. This could mean many things, but the only thing I knew now was that after taking two steps to move away from Zoe Hart, I had just moved about twenty steps backwards.

Zoe's P.O.V.

I quickly skipped the steps down Wade's porch and felt relief when my bare feet hit the grass. I ran. You can't do that in New York. You can barely find grass, let alone run through it barefoot. There was just something about Bluebell that I couldn't let go of. Not yet at least. I ran past the plantation, past the Rammer Jammer and the practice and kept going. I was glad that it was so early because that meant that no one was up yet. I stopped once I was out of town practically, which wasn't far. I sat on the side of the abandoned road that brought me into this town two years ago. It was then that I really felt sore from the accident. The accident honestly felt like days ago instead of just hours. Even though it was just after dawn, the sun was already hot and beating down on my skin. I didn't feel that in New York either.

At that moment in time, I couldn't find a single thing right with New York or a single thing wrong with Bluebell. Maybe I was a southern at heart, just like Harley. I laid back and put my head in the grass and for just a second, my mind was clear. My problems were weightless and the decision was easy. But just for that second, and all of a sudden, they weren't anymore. I knew I had to make this decision. I had to come back for me; not Wade, not Brick, not Lavon. For me.

I don't know how much time had passed by the time I stood up, but no cars had passed by. I was mad at myself for kissing Wade. I knew that it wasn't fair to him, or me for that matter. I had missed him terribly for the six months that I was gone, but that didn't mean that I wasn't hurting. I was, but I could tell he was too.

I was hot in my sweatshirt and pants. I was sore from the accident. My face was sticky from the hot tears that escaped my eyes earlier. My hands were dirty from the accident. My heart hurt and it felt like it was in my throat. Why did the toughest decisions come at the worst times?

I began my journey back into town, my eyes fixed on the ground. I made a pit stop on the way back.

"Hey Dad. It's me again." I paused as I sat down next to his grave, looking over at the fresh mound of dirt a few feet away.

"I messed up again. I kissed Wade. I just got caught up in the moment and I missed him. I wish you could give me a sign and tell me what I should do. I wish I knew what I wanted. I obviously want to be here, otherwise I wouldn't even be thinking about it. But last time, I was hurt so bad, and I can't do that again. I was destroyed last time, so I'd rather just eliminate the chance of that happening again. Why is it always the ones you love that hurt you so bad?" I paused again, allowing myself to ponder what I said.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were my dad? We could've gotten to know each other. I could've felt like I actually had a family for once. I could've been someone's everything. It just seems that everyone in my life hurts me, so I just don't think I can let him back in again." I absent mindedly picked the weeds from around his grave and I felt a bit guilty for blaming him for not telling me about my paternity.

"I don't want to love him anymore Dad. But I can't seem to forget him either." I sighed as I stood up. My eyes closed as a few silent tears dripped from my chin. I shook my head and wiped them before leaving the cemetery again.

About fifteen minutes later I arrived back at Lavon's, where they were thankfully still asleep. I sat in the spare room for a few minutes before pulling my suitcase out of the closet. I started throwing my things into the bag, and before I knew it, there was nothing left to pack. I bit my lip, not confident in my decision. I shook my head and knew what I had to do. I traipsed through the lawn again, in the daylight this time, to his door.

I knocked on the door twice and heard him moving around inside. I put a stern expression on my face and he opened the door soon after.

"Doc," He started, looking a bit confused.

"Can I come in?" I asked, but more stated it, forcing my way in and shutting the door behind me.

"Uhh, sure." He said, taking a few steps back.

"Why'd you do it Wade?"

"What're you talking about?" He sat on his couch as I stood in front of him.

"Claudette. Why did you do that to me?"

"Doc, that was months ago."

"Well if you want me to stay so bad, then I need to know. I need to know why. I deserve to know why." I raised my voice; I was angry now.

"I was drunk, and I know that's not an excuse, but I was drowning my sorrows. I wasn't good enough, and I never will be. And I've known that from the start, but I pushed it to the back of my head, hoping that somehow, you would forget that." He said simply, knowing it still hurt me.

"Wade, I never did anything to make you think that. I never thought of you like that. You did that to yourself! This is your fault!" I screamed now, the tears pouring out of my eyes now.

"I know Zoe, don't you think that I haven't thought about that every single moment of every single day since I did it? I missed you every day you were gone. There wasn't a day that I didn't wake up and wonder what you were doing at that exact moment. Thinking if you were happy, or if you were safe in New York? Where I couldn't protect you?" He was yelling back now, waving his arms around.

"You don't get to turn this on me! You chased me out of town, Wade! I couldn't stand to see you around town anymore. It was humiliating, knowing that I wasn't enough for you, and everyone in town knew it. I was devastated when I figured it out. Why didn't you just tell me?" I cried out.

"I didn't want to hurt you. It sounds stupid now, I know, but I hated myself. I still hate myself, and I've spent every day since then trying to make up for what I did. The whole town still hates me for chasing you out of town." My phone started to ring then and we both went silent. I removed it from my back pocket and my eyes ran over the name. Sam. Sam seemed like another world away right now, and to be honest, I wish he was. Shivers went down my spine as I rejected the call.

"How was that, some fancy New York doctor?" Wade said with disgust.

"It's no one." I said as I was shook back to reality. My voice lowered and my eyes were glued to the floor.

"Look, Zoe, just hear me out, okay? I love you. I want to be with you and only you forever. I want to protect you from everything there is out there, and I know I hurt you, but everyday until I die, I will try to make it up to you. I'm not that guy anymore. I know what I want, and I'm serious about you. I want all of you everyday, for the rest of my life. You and me, we're endgame. I know that and you know that." He took a step closer to me, and looked into my eyes. All it took was one look into those eyes to know that he was a different man.

"Okay." I said simply, nodding my head.

"Okay, you'll stay?"

"Okay, I'll stay. But I can't do this, not yet. I think we need to just be friends first."

"I'd take that over you in New York any day." He remarked, a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah, I think I'm starting to feel to same way too." I turned around, giving him one last smirk before retreating back to Lavon's.

On my way across the yard, I pulled my phone back out, mentally preparing myself for the message that was about to play.

"Zoe, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be waiting for you at the airport tomorrow. I'm so sorry, I never meant for that to happen. It won't happen again, I promise, just please, give me another chance. I love you." I gulped, deleting the message immediately. I opened my text messages and started a new one.

_Sam, I told you we're done. Don't bother coming to the airport tomorrow because I won't be there. Leave me alone._

I took a deep breath before pressing the send button. I didn't wait for a reply, hoping there wouldn't be one. He wasn't getting the message that we were no longer an item.

I lied to everyone; I told them there was no boy in New York because frankly, I wish there hadn't been a boy in New York. I hated Sam after what he did.

I walked into Lavon's house and they were making breakfast.

"Z, where were you so early in the morning?" He asked as I softly shut the door behind me.

"Where haven't I been is the better question. But I should probably tell you first, well second, Wade already knows."

"Tell me what? Why were you with Wade?"

"I'm staying. I've decided not to go back to New York, at least for the summer while Brick is away, but I don't think that I'll end up going back to New York when the summer's over."

"What? That's great!" Lavon exclaimed, pulling me into a hug.

"Big Z and Lavon Hayes back together again!" He yelled.

"You betcha. But if you were really happy about me staying, you'd make me an omelet." He shook his head, "This seems like a scheme to get breakfast."

"The first part was genuine, but I also wanted breakfast." I laughed.

"Zoe I'm so glad you're staying! It'll be so good to have another girl on the plantation again!" Annabeth hugged me. We ate breakfast and I knew that I should go tell Brick. I decided to walk there, seeing as I had missed the warm weather while I was gone. I approached the Breeland house and knocked lightly, suddenly worried that I hadn't brought anything, like a card, or flowers, or a casserole.

"Dr. Hart, what can I do for you?" Lemon asked as she opened the door, smiling sadly.

"Hi Lemon, is your dad here?"

"He ran out to grab a few things from the practice, I'm sure he's still there if you want to catch him before we leave."

"Thanks. And Lemon, again, I am so sorry. If there's anything I can do, please let me know."

"You can stay," she started.

"That's why I'm here actually, I'm going to stay." I said awkwardly, still standing on her front porch.

"Well then maybe consider fixing Wade's broken heart would be a good start." She said with a slight smile and I returned it.

"Have a good summer Lemon." I said as I backed away from the porch.

"You too Dr. Hart." She shut the door and I made my way to the practice. The smell of the cedar furniture in the warm air washed over me as soon as I opened the door. I stood there for a moment, taking it all in. I had surely missed this place the most.

"Dr. Hart, I'm hoping you're here because you've thought more about my proposition?" Brick hardly looked up from all of the things he was trying to organize before leaving it for three months.

"I have. I'll stay Brick." He looked up with awe and a slight smile.

"Zoe, I don't know what to say. Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me and Lemon. Thank you." He repeated and hugged me.

"Of course Brick, I'd do anything to help you guys out. Let me do that, you go back and help Lemon pack some things. Have a good time." I took the papers out of his hands and he handed me the keys. He left and I traced the familiar cut out of the key to the practice. I sat in my old chair. I answered the phone. You never really know how much you missed something until you have it back, and I missed it more than anything. I knew I had to make a few calls still, so I started with my chief of surgery.

"Dr. Hudson speaking?" He sounded rushed, so I'd make this quick.

"Dr. Hudson, it's Dr. Hart, I know that I took the weekend off, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm staying in Alabama. There was a death in my family, and I need to stay here."

"Oh, in your family? I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, my family." I was confident in my answer because Bluebell was my family.

"Okay, well I wish you the best Dr. Hart. You are a great doctor; whether you're a surgeon or a GP. You will prosper doing whatever you decide is best. Contact me if you're ever back in the city."

"Thank you so much." I hung up, really appreciating his words. Now I had to make the more difficult of the two phone calls.

It rang twice and then she answered.

"Zoe darling? Did you miss your flight?"

"Hey mom, no I didn't miss my flight. I was calling to ask a favor."

"Sure."

"Can you pack up my apartment for me and ship it down here? Brick's leaving for the summer, so I'm filling in for him and I don't have time to go back to New York."

"Zoe, what are you talking about? You were just supposed to be gone for the weekend! Are you sure you want to move back down there?"

"I'm sure Mom."

"What about Sam?"

"Sam and I have been over for awhile now Mom."

"Oh no! Why? I think he is great."

"He's not all you crack him up to be." I deadpanned. That was an understatement.

"Alright, well yes, I guess I can send someone over to clear your apartment out."

"Thanks, I love you."

"Love you too." I hung up, glad that was over. I was about to put my phone back in my purse when it vibrated.

_Didn't learn your lesson last time? This isn't over until I say so._

I deleted the message, knowing he wouldn't come all the way to Alabama to find me. He didn't even know where I was in Alabama, so I wasn't worried. He would forget about me and find some poor new girl.

I finished at the practice and went back to Lavon's.

"Hey buddy, you think I could snag the keys to the carriage house? I thought I'd get a head start on cleaning and get out of your hair sooner rather than later." He tossed them to me.

"I must say Zoe, it's about damn time. About damn time." He shook his head and smiled as he made himself a sandwich. I smiled, thanked him, and then made my way to my new old house.

The keys opened to door and I was amazed. It was like a time capsule. Everything was exactly where I left it. I found the old cleaning supplies that I scarcely used and got to work. I had dusted everything and the bathroom was sparkling by the time I decided to stop by the Rammer Jammer for lunch. I put my hair up and decided that my tank top and short running shorts would suffice. I pulled on my sneakers and walked to the Rammer Jammer. People would sure be surprised when they saw me. Not only were they not used to seeing me in workout clothes, but they didn't know about my accident, or that I was even staying. I walked into the bar, which was relatively empty. I sat at the bar.

"Hey Wadester, how about a menu over here?" I called to him.

"Doc, you know we've got like two options, the burger or the gumbo."

"I want to see if there are any new additions! Cut me some slack, I've been gone for six months." I winked and he brought me a menu. I looked it over before deciding.

"I'll have the burger." I told him and he rolled his eyes.

"You always get that. Why did I have to bring you a menu!" He chuckled. I smiled, leaning on the bar and he took the order back, bringing me a lemonade.

"Thanks buddy." We talked until my food came out, and then he had to go serve someone else, so I ate in silence.

I finished my meal and Wade came back, we talked for a bit and then he said he'd see me tomorrow since he's closing tonight. We parted ways and I made my way back to the carriage house.

I picked up my cleaning supplies and before I knew it, it was dark again.

I was just finishing sweeping the wooden floor in the living room when there was a knock on my door. It was Lavon probably, looking for someone to go get dinner with him. I chuckled while putting my broom down and making my way to the door.

"Lavon, I ate a big lunch, I'm not too hungry." I nearly whispered the word 'hungry' because by that time, I had opened the door and saw that it wasn't Lavon. Fear washed over my face.

"Sam…"

"You thought it would be that hard to find you? I just called your mom and she thought I was going to find you and do a whole big romantic gesture and sweep you off your feet. Well guess what? She was wrong."

"You have to leave. Now." I said, trying to shut the door, but he stuck his arm between the frame.

"Let me in Zoe. We can talk about this." He was shouting now.

"Wade's right next door, and Lavon's not far behind that. They can hear me if I scream and they'll come and kill you."

"Wade? That douchebag? I thought you hated him. Come on, you love me Zoe."

"No, I don't. I told you we were done. I live here now!" I yelled back, trying to shut the door. He pushed back and I stumbled away from the door as he gained entrance into my house.

"Oh I don't think so. I told you that you could go for a weekend and you were to come right back. You don't get to do whatever the hell you want!"

"It's my life! We aren't anything." I crossed my arms in front of my chest and he grabbed me around the wrists.

"That's where you're wrong honey." He had a gross smirk on his face as he forced his lips onto mine while I fought him off.

"Get off me!" I warned him, but he didn't listen.

"I'll scream! I'll turn you into the police for what you did to me."

"God, I apologized! What else do you want? It won't happen again, I promise!"

"That's what you said the time before that." I deadpanned and his face turned red. He lunged at me, but I moved out of the way.

"Go back to New York Sam."

"Not without you."

"No, you aren't getting me back. I've learned my lesson after being your punching bag time after time. We're over. Get the hell out of my house!" He came at me again and pushed me this time into a wall. I groaned as I slammed into the wall, my already sore body only aching more. He was gone just as quickly as he appeared and I slowly got up, holding my shoulder. I shrugged a couple of times and figured it was only bruised. I shut the front door and locked it, not wanting him to come back.

"I'm not going away Zoe!" He yelled from a distance, but I could hear it in the safety of my home. I shuddered, hoping he would get bored soon. I crawled into my bed and cried until I eventually drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Wade's P.O.V.

I got out of my car and tried to shut the door quietly, knowing Zoe was a light sleeper. I tiredly climbed the stairs to the porch, ready to fall into bed that moment. I was putting the keys in the door when something caught my eye. I followed it what laid before me scared me. I quickly put the stuff in my hands down on the porch and jogged over.

I observed the scene quickly before knocking on her door rapidly.

"Doc, hey, Doc!" I yelled, trying to wake her up. She was asleep probably, seeing as it was 2 in the morning, but I needed to make sure she was okay. I finally heard some moving around in the house, and was relieved.

"Wade? What're you doing here?" She rubbed her eyes, which were red and swollen. It looked like she had been crying. She was in a tank top and shorts, the same thing she was wearing earlier.

"I just saw all of this and I was worried you were robbed or something." I kind of chuckled when I said it, realizing now that it sounded a little stupid. All of her porch furniture was flipped over, some of it broken. There was a lamp that was shattered on the porch, along with the shaft of the broom, which was snapped in half.

"Oh, that, uh I was just doing a lot of cleaning and I was running out of room, so I was just throwing things outside. It's no big deal." She smiled at the gesture before wrapping her arms around her body to keep herself warm in the night chill. By doing this though, she groaned, and I got a view of her back.

"Doc, is that from the accident? That looks pretty bad." I told her, leaning closer to investigate the bluish bruise on the back of her shoulder.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt too bad though." She yawned, leaning on her door frame, looking around nervously.

"Oh, okay, well I just wanted to make sure you were okay, so goodnight." I smirked at her before turning around.

"Hey Wade?" I turned around to face her.

"Do me a favor and lock your door tonight, okay?"

"Why? Scared you might get tempted to come join me?" I winked at her and she smiled.

"Something like that." She shut her front door, leaving me smiling on her porch.

Zoe's P.O.V.

I hadn't heard from Sam in a few days, since he trashed my porch, so I was hoping he skipped town and went back to New York. I felt more at ease now, being back at work was a nice distraction. The practice was pretty slow on this rainy Thursday, so I was alone doing some paperwork when I heard the front door open.

"Come on in!" I yelled to whoever it was, seeing as I had let Annabeth have the afternoon off because we had no more appointments that day.

"So, have you come around yet?" His voice scared me from my paperwork and I looked up.

"What are you doing here?" I replied icily.

"I'm here for you Zoe, you know that. I never meant to hurt you, at all. Zoe, you can trust me. What are you even doing here in this town of rednecks? You don't belong here. Stop being stupid."

"Sam, you need to leave my practice, this town, this state, and leave me the hell alone. I'm not doing this anymore." I warned him, gripping my cellphone under my desk. He moved slowly towards me and my finger traveled to the button labeled '1' for speed dial.

"When are you going to realize that I'm not going to leave you the hell alone."

"Sam, I'm telling you right now, if you don't leave, I'm calling the police. You need to go, now." I backed farther away.

"Dammit Zoe! Give me a chance to explain, okay? I didn't mean to hurt you! I just love you so much." He slammed his hands down on my desk, which made me jump.

"Sam, you're scaring me, please just go."

"Oh no, not without you. I'm not letting you go this time Zoe. I told you I'm not leaving until you agree to come back with me." He was getting angry now, and I knew that wasn't a good sign. He took steps closer to me and I had backed myself into a corner. He grabbed my wrists again, and I tried to wriggle away. He squeezed hard and started to shake me.

"Why don't you just understand? Come home with me Zoe. You don't belong here and you know it." He said in a quieter voice. I heard the front door of the practice slam and feet jogging down the hallway. He dropped my wrists and looked towards the doorway where Wade appeared.

"Hey Doc. What's going on here?"

"Nothing." Sam answered quickly before heading towards the door.

"Don't forget about what I said Zoe." He said before leaving the practice. I felt myself breathe a sigh of relief before leaning my hands down on the desk to support my body. I felt my eyes start to water again.

"Zoe, what's going on?" Wade asked again, moving closer. I backed away instinctively.

"Nothing, sorry I called, I just didn't know what else to do." He reached out his hand to move my hair out of my face, but I flinched.

"Hey, it's okay. It's me, don't worry, you're okay." He said as he wrapped his arms around me. I settled down and he pulled away.

"Zoe…" He trailed off.

"I'm sorry, it's stupid." I wiped my eyes.

"Who was that guy?" I hesitated, not wanting to let him know what was going on, but I knew he wouldn't let it go.

"That was Sam, we dated in New York for a very short time. He doesn't seem to understand that when I told him we were over that meant don't come looking for me." I gave a joking smile, trying to play it off.

"Zoe, I don't understand. You're scared of him." He stated, looking me in the eyes.

"I'm not scared of him, I was just surprised to see him, I didn't expect him to come down here or be able to find me."

"Find you? You're hiding from this guy, aren't you? What did he do to you?" Wade looked angry now, but he didn't take a step towards me, like I was used to by now.

"He didn't do anything, I just don't want any drama, I came here to get away from that in the first place." I looked away, breaking the eye contact.

"Doc…"

"Wade, he never did anything, I promise. Maybe I called you cause I just wanted to see you, huh?" I gave him a small smile and his stern look cracked. He gave me a half smile, but still looked worried.

"I'm just worried about you. I don't like that he's hanging around. Where's he staying?"

"I'm not sure, but he won't be in town long. I think he got the message this time." I replied, biting my lip.

"I just want you to be safe." He said and I nodded.

"I'll be fine. But since you're here, do you want to get something to eat?" I tried to change the subject, since it was 5 now and I was closing the practice anyway.

"Okay, sure. I could eat anyway. Do you want to head back over to the Rammer Jammer?" He grabbed my hands. I nodded and grabbed my bag.

We walked to the Rammer Jammer, and Wade was trying not to let it slip how overprotective he was being. I took a seat at the bar and he went to make our dinner. He brought it out and sat next to me. We ate dinner in casual conversation, but he had to get back to work since he was closing again and I had to get home and finish painting. Wade was helping me, but I was painting a few of the rooms that I never got to finish before I left.

I stopped in at Lavon's to see what he was up to, but he wasn't there. I remembered that he mentioned something about having a meeting in Filmore.

I made my way to the carriage house and slid my key into the hole. I put my bag down at the door and kicked my heels off. I yawned and walked into the bedroom to change into my painting clothes. I unzipped my dress and let it slink to the ground. I walked the few steps over to my closet and got out my painting clothes. I slipped on the athletic shorts and one of Wade's old long sleeve t-shirts.

I made my way to the small kitchenette area and picked up the yellow paint gallon. I lifted it open with a screwdriver and dipped the brush in, since I was touching up now. I started to hum to myself, getting lost in my thoughts about Wade. I couldn't deny that I still had strong feelings for him, but I couldn't let myself get back into a relationship with him. He just has this appeal, and he's always saving me. Like earlier when he showed up at the practice when he knew I was in trouble.

"Well, well. Guess you finally got rid of that hick." I dropped the paintbrush.

"How did you get in here?"

"You really shouldn't hide a key outside your house. You live in New York, you should know that." His voice was like nails on a chalkboard.

"Sam, please leave." I said calmly, but the fear was evident in my voice.

"Zoe, don't you understand? I just want to take you back to New York, You don't belong here, I certainly don't belong here!"

"Then leave. I think I can make decisions for myself. How long have you been here?"

"A few hours. Long enough to make sure you wouldn't be able to call that tool again." I gulped.

"Now there was no reason to do that earlier Zoe, and I gotta be honest, it made my pretty mad." His eyes narrowed.

"Sam, you're scaring me, please don't do anything rash." I backed away slowly.

"You know, I didn't plan on it, but now that you suggested it…' He got a wicked grin on his face.

"Sam…"

"Dammit Zoe. Why do you love him? He fucking screwed you over! He cheated on you because you weren't enough for him. You're enough for me though. I love you!" His face got red and he stepped closer to me, I countered by taking another step backwards.

"Why are you scared of me Zoe? I wouldn't hurt you. Not again." He said, tilting his head. I saw my window and I took it. I darted past him and through the bedroom, and stopped in the bathroom. He was quick on my heels, but I locked the door before he got through. He pounded on the door. I knew this wouldn't last long, so I had to think fast. I didn't have my cell phone on me and there was only a small window to get outside. He was pounding on the door now, trying to pry it open. It was made of old wood, so I knew it wouldn't hold up long. I shoved the window up and climbed up on the sink to get through the window. I struggled to push myself through and I was almost free when I felt his hand grab my ankle. My stomach was scraped when he pulled me back down through it. I was screaming and the tears were pouring out of my eyes. My fear was peaking; I had thought this was over.

"You little bitch." He mumbled while shoving me to the floor in the bathroom. It was a small room, so I was worried I might hit my head. Thankfully, I didn't, but he was straddling me now so I couldn't move. I screamed loudly, hoping someone would hear me, even though no one was around.

"Don't make another noise!" He smacked his hand over my mouth. I bit him and he pulled his hand away. I took the opportunity to elbow him in the side. I managed to wiggle out of his grasp and run to the front door. He slapped my legs out from under me and I hit the floor pretty hard. I let out an 'oomph' and moaned. I was hurt, but I had to get out of this house. I crawled onto my knees and he was close behind me. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up to my feet.

"Sam, stop please. You're hurting me."

"Hurting you? You don't think I'm hurting bitch! You fucking left me in New York with no plans to ever come back." He spat. He pushed me against the wall and then he hit me. His fist collided with my jaw and I fell to the floor. The pain was blinding, but I had to fight back. I could taste the blood in my mouth, but I kicked him where it would hurt him the most. He bent over and I took that was an opportunity. I kicked him again, but he caught my foot and flipped me to the floor.

"That'll teach you next time." He kicked me in the stomach, more times than once and I felt myself start to lose consciousness. I closed my eyes, hoping to pass out soon so the pain would just stop.

Wade's P.O.V.

After learning about Sam, the guy who won't leave Zoe alone, I was worried about her. She didn't deserve to be harassed by some creep. I made my way home from the Rammer Jammer as soon as I could, event though she'd be sleeping. I was going to make it my personal mission to keep her safe.

I turned my car off and surveyed the area. Everything looked fine, nothing out of the usual. I went inside and kicked my boots off and took a shower. I couldn't go to bed smelling and feeling like the bar. I got out and wrapped the towel around my waist before pulling my boxers on.

I was asleep before my head hit the pillow, I'm pretty sure. I laid there for a few minutes, but something seemed off. I would normally overlook it, but I couldn't sleep. Something wasn't right.

I laid there for a few more minutes trying to figure out what was different. My eyes popped open. Her lights were on. That's why I couldn't sleep. Whenever I came home, her lights were off and so it didn't bother me, but I was one of those people who needed to be in complete darkness to sleep. Her lights were shining through my windows. I rolled over, debating going over. I was risking waking her up again, and that might seem a little creepy. She knew how I felt about her though, that I loved her.

I sighed, pulling the pillow over my head to block out the lights and go to sleep.


End file.
